chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Johnathan Franklin Rockefeller II
Johnathan Franklin Rockefeller II (R-NY), (b. January 24, 1990) (commonly known by his initials as JFR) is a Chawosaurian Comrade who is a Moderate Republican and currently a Progressive Republican, Progressive on Social Issues and Environmental Issues, Libertarian on Economic Issues and a Centrist on Immigration issues. His toughest challenge was Johnathan Montgomery, Montgomery was and is totally unbeatable because of his Proposals for Popular Democracy and Multi-Partisanism, Non-Interventionism, Antiglobalization, Environmentalism and Social Democracy. Johnathan Rockefeller is not related to the Rockefeller Family, not related to members or people like Nelson Rockefeller, but Rockefeller is a "Rockefeller Republican" a Liberal Republican who follows the Republican Ideologies of Nelson Rockefeller, who was the Vice President of the United States under Gerald Ford, the Governor of New York, and a Presidential Candidate. Johnathan Franklin Rockefeller Jr was born on January 24, 1990, in Rochester, New York. JFR has lived in New York, JFR lived in Niagara, New York from 1994 to 2004, and moved to New York City. In 2005, he entered Politics and became a Republican, he became not much a Solid Republican as he is, but a Millennial Republican on September 26, 2005, a well-remembered date. He is known to have to cancel his participation but not his membership in the GOP due to the Controversy of Donald Trump. He is a good friend of JSM despite almost slight Disagreements. Role in Chawosauria Conservatism Conservatism is a political and social philosophy that promotes retaining traditional social institutions in the context of culture and civilization. By some definitions, Conservatives have variously sought to preserve institutions including religion, monarchy, parliamentary government, property rights and the social hierarchy, emphasizing stability and continuity, while the more extreme elements called reactionaries oppose Modernism and seek a return to "the way things were".12 The first established use of the term in a political context originated with François-René de Chateaubriand in 1818,3 during the period of Bourbon restoration that sought to roll back the policies of the French Revolution. The term, historically associated with right-wing politics, has since been used to describe a wide range of views. There is no single set of policies that are universally regarded as conservative, because the meaning of conservatism depends on what is considered traditional in a given place and time. Thus conservatives from different parts of the world—each upholding their respective traditions—may disagree on a wide range of issues. Edmund Burke, an 18th-century politician who opposed the French Revolution but supported the American Revolution, is credited as one of the main theorists of conservatism in Great Britain in the 1790s.4 According to Quintin Hogg, the chairman of the British Conservative Party in 1959, "Conservatism is not so much a philosophy as an attitude, a constant force, performing a timeless function in the development of a free society, and corresponding to a deep and permanent requirement of human nature itself".5 In contrast to the tradition-based definition of conservatism, political theorists such as Corey Robin define conservatism primarily in terms of a general defense of social and economic inequality. From this perspective conservatism is less an attempt to uphold traditional institutions and more "a meditation on—and theoretical rendition of—the felt experience of having power, seeing it threatened, and trying to win it back. Progressivism Progressivism is a philosophy based on the Idea of Progress, which asserts that advancements in science, technology, economic development, and social organization are vital to the improvement of the human condition. Progressivism became highly significant during the Age of Enlightenment in Europe, out of the belief that Europe was demonstrating that societies could progress in civility from barbaric conditions to civilization through strengthening the basis of empirical knowledge as the foundation of society.1 Figures of the Enlightenment believed that progress had universal application to all societies and that these ideas would spread across the world from Europe.1 Sociologist Robert Nisbet defines five "crucial premises" of the Idea of Progress as being: value of the past; nobility of Western civilization; worth of economic/technological growth; scientific/scholarly knowledge obtained through reason over faith; the intrinsic importance and worth of life on Earth.2 Beyond this, the meanings of progressivism have varied over time and from different perspectives. The contemporary common political conception of progressivism in the culture of the Western world emerged from the vast social changes brought about by industrialization in the Western world in the late 19th century, particularly out of the view that progress was being stifled by vast economic inequality between the rich and the poor; minimally regulated laissez-faire capitalism with monopolisticcorporations; and intense and often violent conflict between workers and capitalists, thus claiming that measures were needed to address these problems.3 The term is also now often used as shorthand for a more or less left-wing way of looking at the world. Early Life (1990-2005) Johnathan Franklin Rockefeller II was born on January 24, 1990, in Rochester, New York, USA. Rockefeller moved to Niagara, New York in 1994. On January 3, 2000, his sister, Cheyenne Rockefeller. JFR loved and still loves his sister, Johnathan F. Rockefeller moved to New York City in 2005. JFR became interested in Politics, History, and Art, and became a Progressive Republican. Political Life (2005-present) Rockefeller became a Republican in 2005, he slightly liked Bush, voted for McCain. Rockefeller was in the 2007 Comrade Election, but JSM looked very tough politically and Rockefeller decided to suspend his campaign despite he was very much ahead. In 2008, Rockefeller was sad that McCain lost, but was happy for Obama for winning. Rockefeller doesn't have hostile views against the Democratic Party or it's members and factions, Rockefeller doesn't have hostile views on JSM. Rockefeller wants to build Bipartisanism on combating WallStreet and corporate greed. In 2012, he nearly voted for Mitt Romney, but a 47% video where Romney said he doesn't care about them, Rockefeller declined his support for Mitt Romney and got ended up voting for Barack Obama as one of those Republicans who were Obama-Friendly Republicans while the mainstream Republican Party was Hostile against Obama. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:American Liberal Category:Hypersexual